


Cupcake I Blew Up The Kitchen

by heartsyhawk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Gen, Piltover's Finest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vi can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/pseuds/heartsyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlyn's had a quiet night at the station until Vi calls to confess that the surprise dinner she had planned to celebrate their anniversary with ended in disaster, a destroyed stove, and a discharged fire extinguisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake I Blew Up The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and am just borrowing their characters for this little Valentine's Day fic. Absolutely no profit or any other kind of financial gain is being made here.
> 
> [Sailorlotus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus) beta'd for me.

It was perhaps the quietest evening Piltover had seen in years--at least from a law enforcement perspective. Caitlyn couldn't figure a reason for it but was nonetheless pleased by the order and hoped the sheer lack of mayhem wasn't the calm before a major storm. 

She sat quietly, doing some paperwork until the phone on her desk rang and she sat up primly to answer immediately. "Piltover Station, how can I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Hey Cupcake." Caitlyn stretched and sat back. Vi, her roommate, Partner, and girlfriend, had the night off and was probably bored half to death with the quiet at home. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you, Darling, always," Caitlyn said fondly.

"Got anything good going on over there?" Vi asked casually.

"It's been rather quiet here tonight apart from a few cats up trees, a couple prowlers that turned out to be raccoons, and some calls about the fundraiser ball," Caitlyn replied. 

"Oh! Speaking of that..."

"It's on the 28th, and I already have our tickets. My dress will match your hair."

"Aw, Cupcake! Where would I be if I didn't have you to figure out details?"

"I expect you'd simply wing it more often, losing track of some things as you go," Caitlyn wrinkled her nose affectionately. "In any case nothing too exciting has happened all evening. Which is good for the people of Piltover who are safe and of course there's that much less paperwork to fill out, but unfortunately it is bad news if you were hoping I had an assignment to call you in for."

"That's OK," Vi said quickly enough to be suspicious. "D'you...er...do you know what time you might be getting home?"

"If nothing changes, I'll be home in about an hour and a half,” she promised.

"Oh, good!" Vi's cheer sounded a little forced.

"Is everything quite alright?" Cait sounded concerned. "Has something happened, Love?"

There was several long moments of silence during which Caitlyn's imagination offered several horrible possibilities for Vi’s sudden strange behavior. "Promise you won't be mad?" Vi asked in a quiet voice.

"Vi, you are scaring me. What's happened?"

"I...wanted to do something special for you today because it's an important anniversary so I thought I'd surprise you with a nice homemade dinner."

Caitlyns eyebrows knit together. "Vi, Dear, our anniversary isn't for another few months."

"The dating one, yeah. Trust me, I don’t think I could ever forget that day," Vi agreed. "But eight years ago today an angel with a ridiculous hat strutted into a seedy bar in the city's underbelly to offer a job to a skinny little brat hustling drunks at billiards and arm wrestling," she said in an awed, husky voice. "And you are like an angel, Cait. My life changed for good that day same as the day I kissed you and realized I don't wanna kiss anyone else."

"Oh...Vi..." Caitlyn’s voice choked with emotion. "Wait...dinner? You can't cook."

"You are not wrong, Sheriff," Vi agreed with a sigh. She chuckled guiltily. "But...heh...you of anyone know how I am about a challenge."

Caitlyn massaged her temples. "Dare I ask if there is still an apartment for me to come home to?"

"The apartment is still here and I have a good chance to get the kitchen sort of presentable by the time you get home," she said brightly. "For the record, the fire extinguisher makes a much bigger mess than ya think. And I don't know if the stove is salvageable. Don't worry though, we can go shopping for a new one and I'll pay for it."

"Oh my...are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Vi assured her. She continued mournfully, "Unfortunately the same can't actually be said for the roast."

Caitlyn was silent for several long moments. She finally choked on a breath she had tried desperately to hold in.

"Are you...laughing at me?" Vi demanded.

"I’m sorry. I know, it’s horrible." Cait lost her struggle and chuckled. "But you had me ever so worried, Sweetheart. I don't know what I expected you to tell me, but I was certain it would be awful--I had a million ideas, each more ridiculous than the one before it. But you're alright! And you aren't in lock up or the hospital or in love with someone else. And we aren't homeless. And then you just sounded so dismayed about the stupid roast...I can't help it."

"Well, I'll have you know it would have been a very good roast with fancy potatoes and vegetables in a sauce and everything." Vi sniffed.

"I don't doubt that it would have been lovely, Darling." Cait managed to stop her chuckles and keep her tone sympathetic. "I am truly sorry I didn't get to have any."

"Well you still can, if you like your dinner blackened, Cupcake," she said cheekily.

"I think I'll pass if it is quite the same to you," Caitlyn said dryly. "Do you want me to send for a fire squad to come by and check things out?"

"Nah, I've got it all under control," Vi promised. "They'll just make more of a mess and crack rude comments." Caitlyn could practically see the stubborn frown on her girlfriend's face through the phone.

"If you're certain it's safe," she conceded. "I can help you finish cleaning what isn't done when I get home. As for dinner, how about I grab a pizza from that place up on Seventh Street?"

"Carlucci's?" Vi asked, with surprise. "That's the place where-"

"I took you to discuss you making up for your past by going through the Police academy instead of prison," Caitlyn finished. "Of course, I remember. It was across the street from the bar and I figured you were less likely to bolt if there was food. You loved the wings, if I recall."

"It was the first time I ever had hot wings." Vi's voice was heavy with emotions. "And the first time anyone actually thought I could be good for more than a life of crime."

"I had every confidence you would make an amazing officer. I simply couldn't have known how much you would come to mean to me personally," She said softly. "Anyway, in lieu of the dinner we won't be eating, that particular restaurant seems especially appropriate for tonight's dinner." Caitlyn smiled. "But I should get off the phone, you know how the chief is about long personal calls even when it's quiet."

"Yea. Alright. You want me to call the order in?"

"I'll take care of it, Love," Caitlyn promised. "It sounds like you've enough cleaning to keep you busy."

Vi chuckled guiltily. "Yeah, I should get on that. Don't have too much fun without me."

"I'll make every effort to contain myself at the rave in the copy room," Caitlyn promised. "I’ll see you in a little while."

"I can hardly wait," Vi said sincerely.

"I love you, good bye."

"I love you too, Cupcake," Vi murmured affectionately.


End file.
